In $\triangle ABC$ points $D$ and $E$ lie on $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{AC}$, respectively.  If $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{BE}$ intersect at $T$ so that $AT/DT=3$ and $BT/ET=4$, what is $CD/BD$?

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I,T;
A=(0,0);
B=(6,8);
C=(11,0);
D=(9.33,2.66);
I=(7.5,0);
T=(6.5,2);
label("$T$",T,NW);
label("$D$",D,NE);
label("$E$",I,S);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$B$",B,N);
draw(A--B--C--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--D,linewidth(0.7));
draw(B--I,linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]
Solution: Let $F$ be a point on $\overline{AC}$ such that $\overline{DF}$ is parallel to $\overline{BE}$. Let $BT = 4x$ and $ET=x$.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I,T,F;
A=(0,0);
B=(6,8);
C=(11,0);
D=(9.33,2.66);
I=(7.5,0);
T=(6.5,2);
F=(9.9,0);
draw(D--F,linewidth(0.7));
label("$4x$",(6.5,5.67),W);
label("$x$",(7.35,0.8),W);
label("$F$",F,S);
label("$T$",T,NW);
label("$D$",D,NE);
label("$E$",I,S);
label("$A$",A,S);
label("$C$",C,S);
label("$B$",B,N);
draw(A--B--C--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--D,linewidth(0.7));
draw(B--I,linewidth(0.7));
[/asy]

Because $\triangle ATE$ and $\triangle ADF$ are similar, we have \[
\frac{DF}{x} = \frac{AD}{AT} = \frac{4}{3},\]and \[DF=\frac{4x}{3}.
\]Also, $\triangle BEC$ and $\triangle DFC$ are similar, so \[
\frac{CD}{BC} =\frac{DF}{BE} = \frac{4x/3}{5x} = \frac{4}{15}.
\]Thus \[
\frac{CD}{BD} = \frac{CD/BC}{1-(CD/BC)}= \frac{4/15}{1- 4/15}= \boxed{\frac{4}{11}}.
\]